


Corn Maze: Left for Dead

by hopesartcastle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Halloween, Open to Interpretation, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesartcastle/pseuds/hopesartcastle
Summary: The Agrestes go to a Corn Maze but when the 3 get separated... mysterious things occur.
Relationships: Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth/Nathalie Sancoeur
Comments: 16
Kudos: 22
Collections: GNBCAAC Halloween 2020 Prompts





	Corn Maze: Left for Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I have only written fluff for the Gabenath Halloween prompts so far and it bothers me. So I looked at the prompt list again to try and come up with something angsty. This ended up being an alternative version to the last fluffy Corn Maze drabble that I did.   
> Unfortunately this didn't really turn out angsty but more suspenseful. Hopefully it's enjoyable nonetheless.

It was Adrien who suggested that they turn the corn maze into a contest of ‘who can get out the fastest’. She was against the idea but conceded in order to please the boy. Gabriel, Adrien, and Nathalie went their separate ways as soon as they approached the first three-way fork in the maze. Adrien took off running. Gabriel went at a speed walking pace. Nathalie simply walked as she didn’t wish to beat either of them. She merely wanted to enjoy her time there. After walking for a while, she spots a lizard coming out of the dry corn wall that crawls it’s way down the path to her left. She decides to follow the lizard to keep herself company. As soon as she turns left however, the sky becomes a shade darker. She assumes a cumulonimbus must have hidden the sun. A short period of time passes and the lizard vanishes back into the wall and Nathalie is left to wander the maze alone once again. She could swear it got even darker than before. Another leaf crunch, another ten path choices, another couple of turns, and the space in front of her is darker than a sunset. Had she been roaming aimlessly for that long? Come to think of it, she hasn’t heard the sounds of other people walking nearby in a long while.

“Hello?” Her voice sounds like she is standing in a soundproof booth. “Is anyone there?” She tries to say louder.

Silence. The air shifts colder and she now realizes her breath is visible like steam. Nathalie isn’t one to scare easily but she is certainly ready to be on the outside of this labyrinth so she picks up her pace. At nearly a run for quite some time, worry settles in. She takes out her phone but the screen remains black. The last she checked, her battery was at 80%. She holds the restart button but the phone stays dead. Her eyes move away from her seemingly broken phone and sees that the air is dark as night. This can’t be possible. She hasn’t been in the corn walls for that long and her phone should be working fine. Unsure of what else to do, Nathalie starts running. 

Running

Running

Running

She tries her phone again. Nothing. Her stamina is nearly vanquished and she has no concept of how long she had been running for. Her best estimate is that she had been desperately scrounging for the exit for at least an hour… maybe even two. She keeps running. 

What was the cause of this? Was it an Amok? Could it have been the doings of an ancient sentimonster? Or perhaps an Akuma from the future Hawkmoth? Or an entirely different monster all together.

“Gabriel?!” She calls out hopelessly.

“Adrien?!” She cries.

“Gabriel!” Nathalie wails, hurting her vocal chords as she runs down another corner.

“Nathalie?” Gabriel turns onto a path and sees Adrien in front of him. “Oh, Adrien. Have you passed Nathalie?”

“Nope. Maybe she got out already! After all, she is smarter than the both of us.” He chuckles.

Gabriel returns the laugh, “I think you’re right. She has probably already won. Shall we continue together?” He suggests.

The two blonde men advanced down another path and found their way out of the maze before sunset. Much to their despair, they never saw their beloved Nathalie again.


End file.
